Dans les couloirs de l'Aliea Académie
by Mesden
Summary: Burn et Gazel sont seuls, tout deux, dans les couloirs inhabités de l'Aliea Académie. Que peut-il bien se passer ? OwO  One Shot Burn x Gazel. Attention : Lemon. x.x


**Coucou tout le monde ! '.'**

**Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je tire une tête pareille '-' (non ? bon pas grave j'explique quand même ! xD ).**

**A vrai dire, c'est le premier véritable lemon explicite que je publie (et que j'écris, en fait...) espérons que mon esprit pervers m'ait été d'une quelconque utilité (pour une foie *toussote* ). '-' **

**Crédits : Bon vous le savez bien, je ne possède rien, juste l'intrigue (il n'y en a aucune '.'). **

**Avertissement : Lemon très très très explicite rédigé par une jeune fille avec un esprit tordu ! xD c'est à vos risques et périls. '.'**

* * *

><p>« Ha-Haruya je….umph.. » Gémit Suzuno en passant ses longs doigts dans la chevelure de feu d'Haruya alors que ce dernier dévorait son cou, le couvrant d'ecchymoses et autres suçons . Il allait encore devoir porter une écharpe durant la semaine à venir pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur à la sensation soudaine des mains fermes de son seme qui se baladaient aisément sur son corps, Haruya sachant pertinemment à quels endroits il devait attribuer une attention particulière pour lui faire voir les étoiles. Le jeune rebelle releva ses yeux ambres sur le visage de Suzuno qui était défiguré par le plaisir de part ce qu'il lui faisait. Un léger sourire sadique se forma sur le visage d'Haruya : cette soirée, Suzuno allait s'en souvenir toute sa vie, songea-t-il en attrapant rapidement Fuusuke par le col pour unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Profitant du fait que son uke ne possédait plus tout ses sens, Haruya passa sa main libre sous le T-shirt de Suzuno qui se redit au contact froid contre la peau de son dos. D'un geste vif, Haruya dévêtît l'homme de glace de son haut et brisa leur baiser pour retourner enfouir son visage contre le cou de Suzuno où Haruya resta inerte plusieurs secondes sans faire le moindre geste, inhalant juste autant qu'il le pouvait la somptueuse odeur de son uke. Suzuno en profita pour glisser ses mains fébriles sous le haut d'Haruya et taquina son amant en arrêtant le long parcours de ses doigts juste au-dessus de la bosse qui émanait alors clairement du short d'Haruya. Ce dernier gémit en gesticulant son bassin, et ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, pris les deux poignets de Suzuno dans sa main gauche empêchant ainsi ce dernier de faire quoique ce soit. Suzuno gémit de douleur de part la brutalité du mouvement, mais ces sons furent bien vite remplacés par d'autres, plus agréables aux oreilles d'Haruya lorsque ce dernier mit son visage au même niveau que le torse de Suzuno et posa sa bouche sur le téton droit de Suzuno. Le léchant dans un premier temps, Haruya passa vite à la vitesse supérieur en ouvrant la bouche et l'engloutissant dans sa cavité buccale, tout en gagnant un gémissement de Suzuno lorsqu'il taquina la partie sensible de son uke avec ses dents féroces.<p>

« Haru-yaaaah ~ » Geint-il, en essayant de faire comprendre à son petit ami d'arrêter avec ses taquineries et de le prendre rapidement contre ce mur glacial qui ornait les couloirs de l'Aliea Academie.

« Un problème, Fuus-uke ? » Demanda Haruya en se décident finalement à lâcher les poignets de Suzuno qui étaient désormais rouge de part la pression maintenue par Haruya durant ces quelques minutes.

« Tu– AH ! » Hurla Fuusuke sûrement assez fort pour que tout les autres étudiants de l'Aliea Academie l'ait entendu. Il tenta d'adresser un regard noir à Haruya qui avait la tête enfouie entre ses jambes mais il ne parvenait même pas baisser son visage avec le taux de spasmes élevés qui traversaient son corps. Il ne pouvait que contempler le plafond sinistre qui complétait la décoration de ce lieu avec ses deux mains libres contre sa bouche afin d'éviter de sortir des gémissements trop bruyants qui alerteraient alors les autres occupants du bâtiment.

De son côté, et bien… Haruya se prenait un malin plaisir à observer le visage désormais complètement rouge de son uke tout en faisant des mouvements constants de vas-et-viens sur la verge de l'albinos avec sa main droite, l'autre étant occupé à masser ses testicules en faisant attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Voulant en finir le plus rapidement possible pour passer aux choses sérieuses, Haruya sortit sa langue agile qu'il posa contre le gland de Suzuno, faisant sursauter ce dernier qui se cogna le crâne contre le mur en se mordant les mains jusqu'au sang. Rapidement, Haruya engloutit son érection entre ses lèvres en prenant autant de longueur qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à que le bout du pénis de Suzuno touche le fond de sa gorge. S'aidant de sa main droite pour tenir la verge de Suzuno, Haruya recommença ses mouvements perpétuels avec sa main, cette fois accompagnée de sa bouche, démultipliant les sensations par milles.

« Ha-haru-yaaaaaahhhh…. » Gémit Suzuno en empoignant les cheveux d'Haruya pour lui fixer un rythme plus convenable que celui douloureusement lent qu'il exerçait.

Souriant aux sons doux échappés par Suzuno qui berçaient ses oreilles, Haruya grignota doucement le gland de son uke avec ses dents, gagnant un énième spasme de ce dernier qui creusa d'autant plus ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu d'Haruya en hurlant, se souciant alors peu du fait qu'on l'entende ou pas. « HA-HARUYAAA JE… JE VAIS VENIR…. » Le prévint Suzuno en fermant ses paupières qui menaçaient de laisser échapper des larmes tellement le plaisir était hors normes. Bien que sachant que son uke était sur le point de connaître l'orgasme, Haruya ne se défila pas et exerça une emprise plus ferme sur le sexe de l'albinos qui bougea une dernière fois son bassin avant de jouir dans la gorge d'Haruya. Le seme accueillit avec plaisir le sperme de Suzuno, n'en perdant pas une seule miette comme il nettoya la verge de son amant de tout liquide avant de se redresser pour capturer le regard encore brumeux de Suzuno qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration suite à l'incroyable traitement qu'Haruya venait de lui faire subir.

« Et merde… » Jura-t-il en tâtant les poches de son short.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a.. ? » Demanda Suzuno entre deux halètements.

« J'ai pas de préservatifs sur moi. » Soupira-t-il en lorgnant la bosse dans son short qui ne faisait que prendre de l'ampleur à la vue de son uke complètement en situation de soumission.

« Oh.. Si ce n'est que ça… » Murmura Suzuno en attrapant Haruya par les épaules pour échanger leurs positions respectives. « On peut faire sans… » Susurra-t-il en empoignant le short d'Haruya pour le baisser rapidement en même temps que le boxer rouge vif de son prince de feu. « Fuus-ah ! » Gémit Haruya en faisant la grimace, non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ce que faisait Suzuno avec sa douce langue contre sa verge, il se maudissait juste mentalement pour avoir été si tête en l'air au point d'en oublier l'équipement le plus important qu'il se devait d'avoir sur lui 24 heures sur 24. Cela dit, il chassa bien vite ces pensées noires lorsque Suzuno absorba son pénis dans sa petite bouche. « Oh putain… » geint-il à cette délicieuse sensation, il n'y avait pas de doute : Suzuno savait ce qu'il faisait. L'albinos gémit silencieusement de part le manque d'air, stimulant follement le gland d'Haruya qui commençait à voir les étoiles « Fuus-uuuke.. Je vais … jouir ! » A peine avait-il eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il jouit dans la bouche de Suzuno. Ce dernier n'ayant pas pratiquer une fellation aussi poussée que celle d'Haruya, le liquide blanchâtre du jeune roux recouvrait les joues et menton de Suzuno qui s'en débarrassa d'un revers de la main, car contrairement à Haruya, il n'était pas friend de ce goût amer. Après quelques secondes de silence nourri par ses halètements, le capitaine de Prominence se redressa légèrement et prit doucement le visage de Suzuno entre ses mains afin d'approcher leurs deux têtes et réunir leurs lèvres dans un baiser bien plus doux que le précédent.

« Je t'aime, Fuusuke. » Murmura Haruya en l'enlaçant amoureusement.

« Je t'aime aussi Haruya. » Répondît l'albinos en posant son front contre l'épaule de son amant, se délectant de ce bref silence.

* * *

><p>Quelques étages plus haut, dans une salle à manger un jeune roux aux yeux vert venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, attirant tout les regards sur sa personne.<p>

« Vous ne savez pas où sont passés Burn et Gazel ? »

« Et bien en fait…on a notre petite idée effectivement. »

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

***Toussote* bon ça va, c'était pas aussi horrible que ça '.' maintenant je retourne me cacher dans mon terrier pour les 20 prochaines années. u.u'  
><strong>

**Sayonara tout le monde ~**


End file.
